Aquarion Evol: Remembering
by InkedIce
Summary: It has been a week since the end of our story at Aquarion Evol. They will soon believe that the threat hasn't ended, at least for them. Will they still remember?
1. Chapter 1

**I AM BACK PEOPLE!**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK PART 1_**

**_NORMAL POV_**

_A week had passed since Mikono and Amata had re-turned to VEGA. They had officially became a couple, and looked so lovey-dovey that you weren't sure to 'Aww' or to gag behind something, and their 'Public Affection Level' otherwise known as 'P.A.L' went from 6 to 10000000000000... The Aquarion Mission had closed down and Elements were slowly dispersed as the need for them went with it. The school converted to a High School, and re-named it-self 'VEGA High'._

_And, now, to the classroom of the 1st year of 'VEGA High', where a very weird conversation was taking place._

_"Zessica! Did you see the results to 'VEGA High's hottest couple!?'"_

_"Sazanka? When did that happen?"_

_"JUST NOW! LOOK, C'MON JUST LOOK!" She screamed as she dragged Zessica to the front of the classroom, where everyone was gathering round to hear the results, so far they just finished announcing the third hottest couple in school, which turned out to be MIX and Andy, and of course, MIX did the 'hit Andy' move._

_"Alright! Just stop dragging me already!"She sighed as she detached herself from a giddy Sazanka as they walked up to the teachers desk with Malloy announcing the results that rested on a tiny card that looked like everything from Valentines was just mashed up onto the poor card. One word, Pink, Pink everywhere..._

_"And in second place, the couple is our own Amata Sora and Mikono Suzuhiro!" Malloy cheered as everyone applauded the blushing duo as they shuffled just that bit closer to each other. Zessica could only but stare at them. ' I need to stop, just cheer, just cheer like you are OK, Zessica you can do this...'_

_Unknown to the world, Zessica had been cutting herself again, due to seeing her love look at someone the way she looked at him, and a certain problem with her 'family' that had again arose, but that is to be revealed later, and since had become more suicidal._

_She would of been able to talk to her friends, but then she realized that they were no-more. They had gone to Mikono and had forgot Zessica, even MIX had left her. Hence another reason. She was always alone and in pain. No-one cared for her, right?_

_"And in First Place, DRUM ROLL PLEASE!"_

_Drum Roll Please~_

_"Itssssssssss~ Zessica Wong and Kagura Demuri!"_

_... Yes, Yes you saw right, it wasn't a trick of the light._

_"WHHHAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" The class screamed. These two were known for being sworn enemies, and if you dared to categorise them as a couple, well, you are going to need more then a hospital, my friend._

_Zessica and Kagura looked like they were dying as Andy and MIX tried to get their wavering souls back into their body, and unknown to them, two hard stared were glared at them._

_'There is no way I would like a Bitch like her!'_

_'He's an asshole! Who likes assholes!?'_

_..._

_"I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER VOTED US!" Guess who._

_Both were pale, and not in the least blushing, if that was what you were thinking, which you weren't, right?_

_"Announcement! Everyone from this class is to come to the Lunch Hall!" Head Mistress Dolosera 's voice rang out from the speakers, unusually low, but no-one noticed, for they were to busy with trying on stopping Kagura from going on a rampage while trying to stop Zessica from joining him, which was very hard._

_"God, this is going to be horrible." Cayenne sighed as he got up from his seat to join the class._

_"C-C-Cayen-nne I a-am sure-e th-hat it won't be t-that bad-d" Yunoha stammered as she followed behind him._

_In no time at all, they reached the Hall._

_"Oi! What are you doing here?" Mr Dantes exclaimed as he saw the students in the Hall while Miss Konepi looked at Mr Fudo and Headmistress Dolosera for an explanation, while they just looked confused._

_"Whadduya mean? You sent us here!" Kagura said._

_"We got a anonymous note to come here, but for some reason, there was a rose next to it." HM Dolosera muttered. 'I missed my doughnuts for this! Someone is going to pay!'_

_"A ROSE!?" All eyes turned to Kagura as he screamed, fear evident in his eyes. Mikono touched his shoulder tenderly, as to calm him down, but he just stayed frozen._

_Zessica suddenly saw flashes in her head as an unexplained pain seared her head as she screamed._

_"AHHHGGGGGGG!" She sank to the floor as Kagura snapped from his daze, and the class stared to run towards the collapsing Zessica._

_"Stop! It hurts!" She stared to spasm and cry from the immense pain, and kept on seeing Mykage and his female version of himself and herself, and soon slipped into sweet darkness as the pain only increased and payed a physical toll on her body, leaving strange rainbow tattoo's and cuts on her and the purple mark from Mykage re-appeared on her for-head. And as she slipped into the darkness, she felt someone slowly take her hand and she immediately felt as if she was on a cloud, and the last thing she saw when she tried to open her eyes was a velvety red that had a purple hue to it._

_In the said time, the doors closed, and all sources of light were closed off as rose petals fell to the ground, everyone looked above with shocked eyes as they all changed colour._

_A sudden light lit up the stadium as a lilac mist appeared, the smell of a garden rose with it._

_"This is..." Kagura whispered as he looked upon the stadium, as the mist slowly cleared._

_"Well done, you mangy mutt, my useless 'Wolf', you have guessed it right."_

* * *

**AND I AM DONE!**

**If confused about the characters in this fanfiction, please visit:**

** wiki/List_of_Aquarion_EVOL_Characters**

**I'M OUT DUDES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHY HELLO! **

**This was late because my mum banned me from my laptop... I ain't even gonna say why!**

* * *

_**FLASHBACK P2**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

_Upon the stage was Mykage, In all of his glory, his lilac lips set in a sadistic smirk. Next to him, a turquoise orb contained his reincarnate._

_"Please, I suggest you all sit down." And with that the chairs moved in rows, and each slowly seating down._

_Mykage started to slowly descend the stage, and near the passed out Zessica._

_"My Precious Rose..." His hand crept slowly closer to her face, until..._

_SLAP!_

_"Don't you dare touch her!" Dozens of voices rung out, as most of the class ran from their seats in shock and surprise, to join the person who stopped Mykage, and that was... Amata?_

_"Try again and I'll rip those hands off!" He cried, standing in a defensive stance in front of Zessica. Mikono could only stare at him, "Amata..."._

_"Oh, there will be no need for that, Amata Sora." Zessica's voice, unusually cold and emotionless._

_Everyone turned towards her, immediately noticing something different about her._

_Her hair was limp, dull and dirty, her Midnight Ink eyes were dull with a dark grey hue. Her naturally caramel tanned skin was pale and sickly._

_She came over to Mykage, standing at his side, and stared at them while Mykage patted her her head, like a pet._

_He sat down, a throne of thorns and roses materialized with a swish of a feather._

_"You are pathetic, all of you, to not see what was happening right in front of you." He stated smugly, his face disgusted by their confused expressions._

_"God, I'll just have to show you." Zessica's clothes were suddenly cut to shreds, uncovering all her cuts and bruises._

_"Are you truly her friend? Once 'you' returned to VEGA, you all forgot about the poor thing, letting her get hurt._

_They all tried to rebut, but they couldn't, for they knew it was true._

_"I'm such a horrible friend, I let this happen to her!" MIX broke down, sobbing and muttering under her breath._

_"Oh, but there is more, let me show you." _

_The orb that surrounded Mykage's re-incarnation fogged, turning black, and suddenly turned into a picture of Zessica, but she was only five._

_"To understand, you will have to go far back to truly get a grasp of understand Zessica"._

* * *

**THAT WAS SHORT!**

**The whole next chapter will be about the past of Zessica.**

**Midnight Ink is simply dark blue, that also looks purple!**

**I'M OUT DUDES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**KRUSTY!**

**Please note I am watching the Simpsons!**

**-.-**

**Anyways...**

**Oh yep, this will solely, fully, only focus on Zessica's past, there will be none of that from the 'audience'.**

**Ok, now back to the story!**

* * *

**Zessica: 5 Years old ( Ten years ago )**

She was laying on the floor of a dirty attic, with rats around her and spiders in the corners.

"Why... Why does it still go on? I didn't do anything..." She only knew one thing, that they called her an 'Element' now, what was that? Was she one?

Tears slipped from her eyes, her pale, cracked lips only whispered.

Her body trembled, her wounds bled freely.

Her parents had beaten her, took photos, nearly sold her, nearly took her innocence, and nearly took her life with it. This always happened, nothing else seemed to have happened... It was all she could remember happen. She had only stayed in that one room all her life.

She tried to stand up, only to have her legs buckle under her. She started to drag herself with her hands, wincing every time it touched the floor.

She ended up in front of a wall, a wall covered in her blood. She slowly took a knife that led to a secret compartment, containing a small rucksack containing her clothes, some food, some money she found, bandages and a locket that contained a picture of her family, it was only her parents, she was all alone.

Even if they hurt her, she couldn't hate them. But she couldn't stay.

She reached the compartment, and wrapped the bandages around her, and brought the knife up.

"I need to get out of here..." She hacked the wall with the knife, her energy coming back to her.

"Oh no, they will be back soon!" She hacked the wall harder, a silently as she could.

"I-I don't want to stay here... NOOOOO!" Suddenly, the wall contorted, leaving a huge hole that led outside. She could feel her parents come up the stairs. She had no idea what was happening , but, she started to run, and didn't stop, dragging her rucksack behind her.

She never looked back... She couldn't.

**Zessica: 7 Years old ( 8 years ago )**

She didn't know where she was. Everyone was beating her. Why? She did nothing.

A man tried to rob her, but she was so angry that she didn't notice that her strange power went off. It didn't even hit him, but he screamed anyway. People came and started to beat her, that was over an hour ago. They were still at it, calling her names.

Why? Wherever she went, she kept on being hurt. She was scared, scared of all the things that weren't human, in the night. She hated it..

Suddenly, it stopped, and they all ran.

In front of her, was a boy, probably around her age, maybe older, with caramel hair and magenta eyes, his hand out to her. She held onto it tightly.

"Hi! I'm..." He said, the rest was blurred, she couldn't focus. But, instantly, she knew, that she had made her first friend. She told him her past, and he told her his.

"Wow! You truly are amazing!Hmm, can you do, that?" She asked him. He smiled and slid his hand over hers. It begun. They went up. His hand was so warm, she thought.

They finally reached the top of the tower.

"Wow..." The view in front of them was beautiful, it showed the whole city.

How could a city be beautiful yet so ugly...

He came over to her, and showed her the photos he made with something called a 'camera'.

He continued to show her the photos as they went to the old cinema. He lived there with an old man, he had no one else, like her. They then watched a movie together. She couldn't stop crying.

She stayed the night. They slept next to each other, their hands intertwined.

The next day, they were woken by the sound of destruction.

A strange robot was in front of their house. She used her power, but it did nothing.

The robot grabbed her.

"HELP!" He could only stand there...

He suddenly ran to her, trying to punch the robot, but it was useless.

She was suddenly thrown to the ground. Someone took her. She never saw him, or even said good-bye.

**Zessica: 12 Years old ( 3 Years ago )**

She was in the kitchen. A knife in her hand, covered in blood. Cuts covered her.

She was the main bully target. Everyone called her names, hitting her. It hurt her so.

She kept on her suicide attempts. 0 days clean, her record was 1 hour.

Everyone kept on stopping her from leaving.

WHY CAN'T SHE LEAVE?!

**Zessica: 14 years old ( Last year )**

Mykage left, all that happened re-appeared in her mind. Her eyes still glued to the mirror, cracked, like her. She shuffled her clothes, hiding her old scars. She stared to scratch out the mark on her forehead, blood flowing down her face, mixing with her tears.

**Zessica: 15 years old ( Two weeks ago )**

She had received a letter, telling her that her parents had died, tortured and murdered, raped and drugged, just like what they tried to do to her, but their punishment was completed.

She stared to laugh, and cry. She sounded like a maniac. She was finally free!

She wasn't some 'Element' or 'element user', she no-longer had an element left in her body, she was human! She was pure! 100% Free!

But, she couldn't help but miss them, she still loved them...

She brought her eyes to her unblemished skin, she also brought a knife...

Her love didn't love her, she was forgotten. It hurt, but the knife brought pure bliss to her, her only light in the day, the only colour she could see in her black and white world.

**"Now do you understand?"**

* * *

**Gaah, sorry this is soo fast.**

**Anyways****, I'm on time!**

**Only on person has read this... Gahh, this is upsetting, but perfectly understandable.**

**I'm out dudes...**


	4. Chapter 4

**ELLO THERE MATE!**

**I suggest you listen to 'The feelings that we Share'!**

* * *

_FLASHBACK P3/4_

_NORMAL POV_

_They could only stand there, their eyes strained at the orb._

_MIX laid on the floor, her cries were chocked by her tears. But it wasn't just her, it was everyone._

_Their faces only wore shock._

_Amata held his head in his hands. 'She was the girl from 8 years ago?! How could I not see that?! Oh god...'_

_Mikono started to walk towards Zessica, limped as if wounded from the memories._

_"W-Why didn't you tell us Zessica? Weren't we friends? Why?" She started to scream, asking for an answer._

_She was a meter away from them, that was when a electric field appeared and she was caught in the Volts._

_Zessica ignored the screams, but if you looked closely enough, you could she her flinch every time one of Mikono's screams rang out, and covered any emotion with a scowl._

_Ignoring her screams, Zessica looked everyone of them in the eye. "Humans are truly pathetic, their emotions render them hopeless, their memories hold them back..." Her eyes suddenly widened as if she remembered something, like it was something important._

_She quickly bowed in front of Mykage, declaring, "It is time, Mykage..."._

_"It truly is..." His sadistic smirk grew more insane._

_Everyone was confused, 'What is it time for?'_

_Their thoughts were stopped as the orb started to ripple, turning clear, revealing the re-incarnation of Mykage._

_Her__ opal-like fair flowed, as in in a breeze, the looked like feathers, so soft, her eyes were peacefully shut, she was laid out, as if asleep. __Her lilac lips moved, as if breathing for the first time, her violet eyes appeared, like the midnight sky._

_She slowly stepped out of the orb, behind her, the orb shattered into shards of glass, a shower of rainbow petals, all different, drifted by everyone._

_The re-incarnation moved towards to Zessica, moving like a swan, her grace was like magic. Zessica held out her hand to her. She grabbed it, they moved until their backs touched. Their eyes peacefully shut. Their hand still clasped._

_The shards of glass suddenly flew, forming a cage around the pair the petals formed into flowers, vines wrapped around the glass. Everyone's clothes turned black, as if at a funeral. They all exclaimed as their clothes changed._

_They all turned towards as screams rung out in the Hall. The cuts on Zessica re-opened, the rainbow tattoos pulsed, the purple mark grew brighter, it also was mirrored onto The re-incarnation, but through all that, they never let go and stood up still. Sweat, tears and blood mixed, their face struggling to stay emotionless, their foreheads creased in concentration, their teeth, gritted. Their screams hit them all, hard._

_The electric field suddenly finished, fizzling into the air. Everyone got up from their seats, and ran towards the pair, not caring about anything else. They could only look them, it was all they could do..._

_They banged against the glass, trying to brake it, but their efforts were null. It still stood there, still not cracked, but they still didn't give up!_

_Mykage stood behind them all, watching it all happen.' The poor love-stricken mutts, how useless they are...' His face turned emotionless as he thought..._

_...'I might as well'_

_"Lets make a deal, if not, I suggest that you can truly say goodbye to her, forever..."._

* * *

**AND IT IS DONE!**

**I cannot stop listening to 'The feelings that we share'!**

**I have no idea if the story will make sense if ya don't listen to it?**

**I'M OUT DUDES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IT IS FRICKING SNOWING! WOOHOO!**

* * *

_FLASHBACK P4_

_NORMAL POV_

_"What kind of deal?" Mikono asked._

_"If you agree, I can stop the pain that is being inflicted on her as we spea-"_

_"There's a catch isn't it?"Kagura spat at him, knowing too well what one wrong move would do if Mykage was involved, it always happened, after all._

_"She will be in a coma, for as long as the flowers live, she will sleep until the flowers are bare of petals. The flowers, however, will decide if she lives, or she dies. My re-incarnation will inform you of anything and everything, if you like."_

_"If she lives or dies?!" They screeched._

_"The flower must wilt naturally, and have no aid of anything, once the flower is next to her, it cannot be in water, it can not have anything done to it, even then it is a 50-50 chance of her surviving,even if she reaches the last petal. If any of you try to tamper with the flowers, make them survive longer or make them die earlier..."_

_"What would happen?" questioned Amata._

_"She will die."_

_"And what if we don't agree?" Amata again questioned._

_"She would die, nothing else to it."_

_The pair currently in the cage, looked at him with surprise hurt and betrayal._

_"MYKAGE! You lied! Don't you dare let them accept. I want to die! Not to live!"_

_They looked at the speaker, Zessica, with hurt in their eyes._

_'She wan'ts to die?'_

_The Headmistress walked towards him, "So she has a 25% chance of living?"_

_"Well, its better then what she was planning to do at midnight."_

_"Wh-hat was g-going to-o happe-en?" Yunoha shrank as Mykage's Icy Stare fell on her._

_"Don't you remember what today is? Today is the 1 month anniversary of my defeat,unfortunately. While you would be celebrating, she would of done her suicide, by falling down the cliff at the edge of the school. She had it all planned, you know."_

_He threw an old brown leather book, it was small and had few pages left inside, the rest looked like they were torn out._

_Inside, like he had said, was plans of suicide, how it would happen, when it would take place, where it would be, who would be the first to know, why it was so, and finally, a suicide letter. Mikono read out:_

**_Hey. If you found this letter, then it might of been years, or only seconds, since I have died._**

**_Please, find my friends, and give them this letter, let them know that I forgive them, but I can't forgive myself. I know you would of read this, it is human curiosity after all, but please, no longer read this letter._**

**_The reason that I choose the cliff, well, It had no memories, it held none for me, and that was a good thing, a very good thing, a miracle, almost._**

**_I first found out about it when I over-heard someones conversation about their time there. When we looked at the school grounds, I knew that the cliff would be the perfect place for me. If the cliff didn't kill me, the sea would, and no-one would know. Why else do you think that I suggested that we held a party, at the other side of the school?_**

**_At the final battle, Humanity against Mykage, It happened, it was all my fault. If didn't see that vision, Mykage would of found me at the school, he wouldn't of Marked me, he wouldn't of saved me from the ruble in Neo-DEVA, he wouldn't of used me. And the worst thing is, is that I actually wanted to win against them, to hurt them, to kill. They left me in the ruble to die, they wanted to kill me in battle, they didn't care about me. I was angry, I was selfish._**

_Tears and smears of blood started to appear on the letter as they read. Mikono couldn't read anymore, she sat down as Yunoha comforted her, while Kagura read the rest._

**_This world is too much for me, I do longer control anything. I no longer care about Fate and reincarnations. I just want someone to actually love me. I gave my all to my first love, but when a girl he adores came, he forgot about me, left in the ruble, to die. And I thought he would of at least remembered me, or tried to save me. I just want someone to help make me instead of destroy me, but, there is no-one that can help. It is too late._**

**_You know what, I CAN'T FORGIVE ANY OF YOU!_**

**_Even if I live, I will just try and try again to leave!_**

**_I don't care anymore, I just want to hurt you all, but I can't bring myself to do so!_**

**_I hope that for once you actually care for me._**

**_Zessica Wong._**

_"So, do we have a deal?" He brought out his hand._

_'I owe her! For once, even if she will hate me for it, I will save her!'_

_"DEAL!" Amata shook his hand, the people behind him were confused about what to choose, and hated themselves for it._

_The cuts stopped, the marks disappeared completely, the glass cage fell, Zessica fell with it, her eyes closing, as she fell back into the deathly darken that would always envelop her. This time however, it was welcoming. She wanted to stay. The glass formed a kind of box around her, like it was shielding her._

_The flowers that caged them formed into a bouquet of flower, falling into Zessica's grasp, her clothes turned into a white dress, plain, simple, but it made her an angel._

_If you looked now, then..._

_... It truly. was a funeral._

* * *

**Yup, the flashbacks are done!**

**From now on it will be present POV, of the main characters, and how they cope with their current lives and when they see Zessica.**

**I'M OUT DUDES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I was late updating! Whenever I wanted to publish, it said that it couldn't!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

AMATA POV

Well, a lot of things have happened ever since Mykage's 'surprise visit'. We have been raising money for Zessica, after all, it isn't cheap to stay in hospital! Which reminds me, The currency in VEGA has changed! A Deca is one pence, while a Forge is a pound! I am still not used to it, you have no idea how much I missed on stuff because I brought the wrong money... Oh yea! A week after she came to VEGA, after spending the week in hospital, We called Mykage's re-incarnation 'Mykie', it sounded like something Zessica would choose!

Zessica...

It has been a month since she fell into a coma...

We haven't been able to see her because her conditions were too grave, she has had soo many operations, if any of use came to close, it could trigger her extra-sensors in her skin, re-opening all her cuts, leading to immediate death from blood loss.

Whenever I think of Zessica, I start to feel something that was like the feelings I had for Mikono, but stronger..

But today, that has changed! She have been allowed to see her again! Somehow, the doctor has allowed us to all see her! This is amazing!

I am shaken by Mikono, "Amata, we are here, at the hospital." She whispers. I then realize that the cab is about to leave with me in it.

"Shit!"

So I jump, narrowly avoiding the cab door, and end up on the floor...

'Narrowly'

I glance up at Mikono, who is giggling at me. Everyone has changed, even me. We changed clothes, but I'm to happy to see Zessica that I don't have time describe it!

We start to walk up the gravel path that leads up to the Hospital. It is kind of awkward. Well, you see, after Mykage came and Zessica fell into a come, we lost the feelings that made us truly love each other, and Mikono felt the same.

"Amata.." she brought me out of my thoughts, saying, "Please, Amata, I don't want things to be awkward, so, are we still friends?", she brought out her hand, and I brought out mine, and we shake hands.

"Friends", we both say at the same time, and I smile. I wonder if my affection towards her was because we were similar...

"So, Amata, why did you take in that deal?"

"What deal?"

She knew perfectly well about that deal.

"Well, She saved me so many time, and I did nothing to save her. She gave me soo much, and a gave her nothing but a sideways glance... I guess It was kind of like a retribution, even if it was something she didn't want..."

It stayed silent.

We meet up with everyone at the Hospital lobby, everyone has a gift, everyone has chipped in!

"Guys, can we go see Zessica now?!" Kagura whines, and with that we follow the nurse to Zessica's room, this would be the first time we could see her, I am very excited, and I see everyone else is to!

We reach Zessica's room, all giddy. "You have about half an hour, the maximum, to see her, I suggest you use that time well." She goes of to see other patients, while we open the door to Zessica.

Our cheerful mood is suddenly replaced with sadness. She is now so pale, you couldn't tell that she had healthy caramel, tanned skin anymore. Her hair limply spread out on the pillow, her hair had grow a lot since we last saw her, her hair could reach her back easily.

The girls sat down, while the rest of us stood up, we left all our gifts on a table that took over the corner of the room. Besides her, the damned flowers laid next to her. Those flowers holds everything. Kagura goes up to the flowers and look at them closely.

"Guys, come here!", we come to him, to see that 14 flowers have long since wilted, untouched because of Mykage's warning, and one lone flower, a pure white rose was left, the same it was a month ago.

"It looks like we don't have long, or we have a long time..." Mikono whispered to herself, but we all heard. It was killing us inside to see if she would live or, or die...

Kagura went to Zessica, and held her hand, while MIX told her about what has happened since she fell.

When Kagura held her hand, I felt so jealous, I wanted to hold her hand...

Wait! What am I saying! Wait... Maybe...

I sit down, my hands in my head, and I think to myself.

What if, I have always liked her? What if I started to love her? I am not sure yet... This is too confusing!

...

I looked up to see that now only Mykie was there, holding her hand.

We all stood still as we saw a rainbow-like light appeared around the two, Mykie's eyes were closed in concentration. A moment after, the light vanished, and Mykie fell, straight into Cayenne's arms.

"You OK, Mykie?"  
"I'm fine Cayenne, thanks."

We all stared at them, and I swear, we all thought, 'They liiikkkkeeeee each other!'

Mykie stood up, saying," Eh-hem, I have news on Zessica's condition".

She then looked solemnly and sadly at her 'younger sister', as she called her.

"It looks like, she might not live..."

She can't! I still need to talk to her, have conversations on our past together, to tell her what I'm starting to fell! She can't!

I now realize! I might love her!

I look up to see that everyone is crying, and I fell something rolling down my cheek.

I know they are tears...

I slowly walk towards Zessica, and I say as I walk...

"We can't give up on her!"

I continue, ignoring their looks, "There is still a chance of her living!", I grab her hand, "We can't give up!"

I hear cheers all around me, We aren't giving up!

"I'm sorry sir, but you will need to leave now, your time is up and the noise is disturbing other patients!" The nurse says through the door, and we slowly start to leave, one by one.

I realize that I am still holding her hand, and I say that we will never give up her.

Even if was slight, I could feel her slightly squeeze my hand.

I stared to cry, but they were happy tears, but It was only one tears, but that was enough.

I slowly let go of her hand, I knew that I had to leave, she knew too, but I guess the both of us didn't want that.

I went to the door, and as I left, I swore that I saw a tear fall down her face...

A smile graced her lips.

...She truly is an a angel...

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update! I hope this chapter makes sense!**

**For the outfits, Go onto my Deviant art! It wont allow me to paste the link...**

**Hope you like them!**

** I only did their outfits because, well, they are the main characters in Aquarion evol, Mykie needs an outfit and I am too lazy to describe stuff, mostly clothes.**

**I'M OUT DUDES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why hello...**

* * *

KAGURA POV

Gahh, it's been two months since the bitch, I meant Zessica, went into a coma. We haven't seen her since last month, We haven't had time to! Just trust the school to give ya tests! While they are all studying, I'm gonna see Zessica!

What? Did you really expect me to study?

I follow Zessica's faint scent to her room. It smelled of Death, it was the only thing you could smell in a hospital...

I reaches her room, and turn my wolf-like senses off, the stench of death would over-power me, in turn sending me to hospital in need of a new nose...

I open the door with ease and immediately see Zessica in her bed.

Her hair has grown a little more since we last saw her. She was more pale and her hair seemed more lifeless. It was like...

... She was decomposing...

I looked over at the pile of decomposed flowers, that white Rose still stood there, as if it was cut only yesterday!

I felt my hand curl up, I wanted to smash up those flowers so bad! But I know that I would be killing her if I did!

Gahh...

I shoved a chair next to Zessica, and sat down. What did you expect me to do? Do the chicken dance?

I started to talk to her, y'know, apparently they can hear you, even in a coma! Humans are amazing!

"Hey Bitch! Wait, umm... Zessica?".

"What do you think, Zessica?"

...

"Zessica..." My hands curled, bangs covered my face, "Nothing much has happened since we last saw you! The school has started to do tests, and yes, I am not studying!" I tried to smile, I really did!

If only I could see her reaction.

"Zessica, do you thinks it's weird that you are like a little sister to me? Back in my world, girls never existed, and I was alone, an orphan. I don't truly get the gist of family, but when Amata became my brother again, I felt something warm in me, and I felt it with you too! If that happened to my brother, does that mean you are my sister?"

I wished right then that she would say something back...

I rolled by head back as I said," Do you remember, back in the final battle against Mykage, that I said that I gave up on Mikono... I think, I was lying... I couldn't stop thinking of her... I don't think my love for her was my infatuation from my past re-incarnation, heck, I don't even believe in re-incarnations, except for Mykie, and fate can be royally screwed!"

I smiled sadly as I looked at her. Fate seriously should be screwed, look what it did to her...

"Did you hear her, say that you would die... Whta did you feel?" I gulped, I couldn't continue on this subject!

"Zessica, we are truly the same..." I held her hand in mine, It was so small and cold, like I was holing nothing. I could vaguely feel the bones in her hand, It was like she was wasting away...

"The loves of our lives..." I bet she knew what I was talking about...

"ANYWAYS! WAKE UP SOON!WE MISS YOU TOO MUCH!"

I opened the window. "I bet you were lonely, it has been a month, after all! I better go now! It isn't 'visiting hour' yet! What kind of crappy Invention is that!"

I waved and jumped out of the window, if any of the staff caught me, I would be trouble!

"YAAHOO!"

I could vaguely remember a smile on Zessica's face as I left the room...

* * *

**DONEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I was gone! It was the holidays...**

**NOW I HAVE TONNES OF TESTS!**

* * *

MIKONO'S POV

I was in Zessica's Room in the hospital. Everyone else were taking a Physic test at school. I bet you're wondering, 'Why would Mikono of all people skip a test?'. No need to worry! I took mine the day before!I'm glad too! The stress is gone and I get to spend some time alone with Zessica!

Gosh! I can't believe that last week Kagura broke into her room! The cheek of it!

I looked over at the lone flower that laid next to Zessica's dying body. You can't see it much, but it was visible that the flower was slowly dying.

Would it be wrong, If I said, that I didn't want the flower to die?

Please don't get me wrong, but... I just don't want Zessica to die! I know that Mykie said that it was most likely that she wouldn't survive... But... Zessica was like sister and mother I never had!

I must admit, we have had our differences, but I truly felt like she was the only girl I could turn to...And I caused her so much pain, I knew that she loved Amata, but I still went ahead, not caring!

At the time, I couldn't decide between Amata and Kagura, I thought I was such a slut! Zessica was the one that comforted me...

What have I done?

I started to tear up, I can't believe that I am crying, even though I promised her!

_FLASHHBACKK!~_

_It has been a day since I have returned to VEGA. I was crying in in my dorm bed, ShuShu was asleep on the balcony. The sun was setting down in the horizon..._

_I knew I was pathetic, wallowing in my own self-pity, unable to choose between two men, I was such a slut! I felt like I was using them both!_

_I heard a creak at the door, just to see Zessica._

_Zessica was one of the last people I wanted to see. She loved Amata like I did. I caused her so much pain by making Amata fall for me..._

_I felt someone hug me as I screwed my eyes shut._

_"Mikono... It's alright to cry, Just let it all out, It will be alright..."_

_My tears increased, if that was even possible, as I hugged her back._

_I was so selfish, using her kindness... Why do you have to be so nice, Zessica?!_

_"I-I'm... SO S-SOR-R-RY!" I heard my cracked voice whisper, It was so quiet, but I knew that she heard it..._

_"Shh...", He affectionately stroked my messy hair, I snuggled deeper into her chest, wetting her yellow blouse. She was so warm, It was the first time I felt like I finally found a missing piece of my family, a sister, or even a mother. My family never truly cared for me except the random acts of Cayenne, but I finally felt a strange warm fill my heart. Was this what It felt like?_

_I cried for what seemed like hours, until I ran out of tears. I can't believe I cried over something as pathetic as that?_

_"Mikono, tell me everything."_

_I let it spill out like my tears, Every single drop of it, until I was empty, and there was nothing left..._

_I looked up to look at Zessica, she had her eyes peacefully closed closed, a lone tear fell from her eyes. "You poor thing...", Why are you so kind, why?_

_Slowly, I fell onto her lap, unable to hold any power to stand, and stroked my hair. She was so warm, It was like laying in a meadow on a warm day, not a single cloud in sight._

**_"Twinkle twinkle, little star..._**

**_How I wonder what you are,_**

**_Up above the sky so high,_**

**_Like a diamond in the sky..._**

**_Twinkle, Twinkle, little star,_**

**_How I wander what you are..."_**

_She was singing... No one had ever sung for me before, the lullaby slowly sent me towards a peaceful drift..._

_"**When the blazing sun is gone,**_

**_When he has nothing shines upon, _**

**_Then you show your little light,_**

_**Twinkle, Twinkle, all the night..."**_

_Her voice was so beautiful, like and angel, it help a hidden sorrow... A weeping angel...__  
_

_**"Then the traveler in the dark,**_

_**Thanks you for your tiny spark...**_

_**He could not see which way to go,**_

_**If you did not twinkle so..."**_

_My eyes felt more heavy by the moment, but I wanted to hear her finish the lullaby..._

_**"In the dark blue sky you keep,**_

**_And often through my curtains peek..._**

**_For you never shut your eye,_**

**_Till the sun is in the sky..."_**

_I felt a warm hand hold mine..._

**_"As your bright and shiny spark,_**

**_Lights the traveler in the dark..._**

**_Though I know not what you are,_**

**_Twinkle, Twinkle, little star..."_**

_I could feel Zessica slowly start to drift away, so I squeezed her hand, begging of her to go on..._

**_"Twinkle, Twinkle, little star,_**

**_How I wonder what you are..._**

**_Up above the sky so high,_**

**_like a diamond in the sky..._**

**_Twinkle, Twinkle, little star,_**

**_How I wonder what you are._**

**_How I wonder what you are..."_**

_And we both fell into blissful sleep, our hands intertwined..._

_FLASH BACK END_

I held her hand, I gasped for a gulp of air, and finally said..

"Zessica, I like Kagura now, I said it! You see, seeing as me and Amata were so similar, it was just to hard to stay together... I have always wondered how you and Amata would be like..."

I could speak anymore! I was blushing so much! I must admit, me saying the last bit was stupid of me... It might never happen...

I started to fell sleepy, the time I took for the test finally caught up to me. As I fell asleep, I still griped her hand...

...But this time, I held hers...

* * *

**DONE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello!**

* * *

NORMAL POV

Amata stood next to Zessica, his head bent, moments away from her lips.

The gap closed more slowly, a minute turned into an hour.

"Hello Police? Yea, my little sister is being sexually harassed by a perverted retard. Of course she is, she is in a coma, and yes, he is a perverted retard. We are at the VEGA hospital, yep, yep, good bye."

"GYAH!"

"You are lucky that I don't have a phone, or you would be in jail ages ago, you mangy mutt."

"Mykie!"

"Out, now. Or I tell everyone, you sick man."

"OK OK BYE!"

The door slammed shut, the sound filled the room. Mykie's face still stoic and monotone as ever.

She grabbed Zessica's stone cold hand and whispered.

"So live..."

She turned around.

"It's time,Look after her"  
"I will look after the mistress with my life"

And she left the room.

* * *

ZESSICA POV

Mou! This really is annoying! Everyone's voices is ringing out of no-where and I can't do anything!

I am aware of how a coma truly is like, but this, this takes the biscuit!

Simply, I am stuck in a black and white garden, only to watch flowers come and go...

...Talk about boring...

...

"GAHHH!"

... Really boring...

I look up to the sky, only to see the moon.

Even if it is black and white, the moon is still the masterpiece of this place, the only thing to keep me going, I truly love the moon...

It's the only time I can cope...

As I stare at it longer, a blinding light hurtles towards me, and in a flash, it turns black...

I end up being in the same place I was in when i was buried alive, oh the memories...

The back ground slowly tuned white as I uncurl myself, and turn around to see...

My parents?

_'Sorry Zessica, we had no choice...'_

Mother...

_'We had to...'_

Father...

'_Hate us, fear us, forgive us...'_

Tears fled down my face, my vision blurred and I stumbled forward, my hand out, trying to grab them, to hug them...

I guess, I always truly loved them...

"Don't go, don't go now!"

_'We love you Zessica... SO LIVE!'_

"NOOOOOOOO!"

MYSTERY POV

Zessica's eyes slowly flew open, confusion and recognition filled her eyes.

She slowly sat up and turned her head towards me.

"Good morning, mistress."

I bowed down, my black suit creased as I went down, my shade slipped, my long, shaggy blonde hair was thankfully tied back. She gave a curt nod, she was slowly turning back into her former self, she no-longer looked dead...

"Good morning, Jin".

I gave a small smile. I wonder how long it has been since I have been called that name?

* * *

**Sorry Its so short!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am going to finish this story in a few chapters, I guess, enjoy!**

* * *

NORMAL POV, ONE MONTH LATER

"May all students of the Aquarion league of late please come to the hall."

The crew of Aquarion Evol sat in the hall, inexplicably nervous, as Headmistress Crea came up to the podium.

"Today, I would like to welcome two students who are returning to the school."

_Why didn't she just introduce them in class?_

"This is way too extravagant, don't ya think?" Kagura whispered to Mikono as he held her hand.

You see, they got together last week, when Kagura said something about his feelings and Mikono walked up on him, so they would always be blushing... ADORABLE!

"May the first student please enter!"

In came a man clad in a black suit, his shaggy blonde hair tied into a low ponytail.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? I'm Jin Musou, please look after me."

It took a while to register in their brains what was happening, there was a dead man, slightly changed, standing there right in front of them.

"J-Jin?" Yunoha finally snapped from her trance, tears flowed from her eyes as she slowly walked towards her love.

He smiled towards her, his grey eyes filled with love.

"It truly is you, JIN!" She hugged him, and doing so kissed him.

Everyone ran towards him, tears overflowing, cheers ringing out, questions buzzing.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but that body was a fake, so before I was taken out of my Aquarion, I was so suddenly transported back to my home planet, you couldn't realize I was gone. I was back on earth before it blew up, so I was safe. Sorry it took me so long to come back!"

They started to celebrate their reunion with Jin until someone said, "I wonder how Zessica will react".

The atmosphere immediately fell still, smiles turned into frowns, it was like it was all flipped around.

Realizing that Jin might of not know, Kagura said, "She is in a coma, a deathly one.."

"Thanks to that bastard?"

"Yup".

Suddenly, the teachers grinned, Jin smirked. "There is till one student left to see, come on, can keep it waiting."

They slowly sat back down, their mood a little happier.

"May the second student please come up!"

Mykie and Kagura stood up, their faces full of shock.

"IT CAN'T BE!"

The second student came up, her green hair was tied up in her yellow ribbon, her famous smile was dazzling.

She grinned as she said,"Hello! I am Zessica Wong!"

...

"ZESSICA?!"

"Yes?"

She was suddenly embraced in a warm hug as she looked up.

"I have missed you soo much Zessica! I am so sorry, for everything!"

"Me too Amata, me too. NOW STOP CRYING!", she smiled her perfect smile, holding his head in her hands, as she looked into his eyes,"this is meant to be happy, remember?"

He continued to hug her, making sure that this was real and he asked,"This is real, right? You are going to stay, right?"

"Mou! Amata, yes and yes!"

"CELEBRATION!"

And they celebrated till night.

* * *

IN THE CLASS ROOM

"Gosh! They are all late! This is it, I QUIT!", Gabbled on their English teacher, rampaging his bad mood on his other students as he gave them all a shit tonne of homework.

* * *

NOTE: LISTEN TO SHOOTING STAR BY THE BAG RAIDERS, JUST SUGGESTING!

* * *

It was midnight, and Zessica, was standing at the cliff, her letter gripped tightly in her hand. She was able to get out while everyone partied on in the hall, not even noticing her disappearance. A blessing in disguise.

"I'm sorry Amata, I guessed I was lying.." She said as she gulped down her sudden fear.

She stepped off the cliff as she whispered, "I can finally be happy..."

Soon she realized that she was no longer falling towards her watery death, she opened her eyes to see herself in the arms of Amata, the last person she wanted to see. She felt something wet on her cheek, until she realized that he was crying. _Crying over me?_

"Don't worry Zessica, I'll wait, we all will, we will get through this..." As he clench his eyes that were blurry with tears. Zessica wiped them away and tenderly touched his cheek.

She stood up, her back turned to him, and took a sigh, and turned around while saying,

"I'll wait"

Her smile was angelic, the moonlight staged around her, the moonlight made her eyes all the more blue, the stars, shooting and what not, seemed to dim in front of him, yet also seem more dazzling, truly making her eyes midnight-ink, the breeze tousled her hair, making it more beautiful.

"I'll wait", she repeated, her smile widened, her eyes glistened, hands clasped behind her back.

Amata looked up to her, his love, his angel.

_I don't deserve you..._

He continued to cry, a small smile at his lips, as he said,

"You truly are an angel"

* * *

**So, how was that?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Le final chapter!**

* * *

NORMAL POV

It had been a month since Zessica came back, she was slowly recovering, slowly...

"Amata, what is that you needed to say?"

Zessica Wong and Amata Sora both stood on the roof of the school, with twilight behind them.

"Zessica, I-I l..." His face turned more red as Zessica cutely tilted her head to the side. He clutched her hands as he shouted,"I love you...". After realizing what he had done he looked down, embarrassed and dreading, for Zessica's reaction.

He did not expect this.

"You aren't lying right?" He looked up to see her crying, her hands covering her quavering mouth. With a gulp of courage, he ran forward, and kissed her. So simple, yet it was so complex. It showed emotion, it replaced words that wouldn't do anything to this simple act.

"Oh Amata, I love you!" She jumped towards him, and hugged him like there was no tomorrow!

They suddenly looked at each other, and laughed, their hands entwined together.

They were both blessed by the moon and the sun...

* * *

"Amata, how do you think that went?" She looked to him, shyly looking him in the eye, still in their hug.

"Zessica, I can't wait for you tell that to our children!" Amata laughed as he saw Zessica's face turn to a shade that rivaled Kagura's hair.

"Amata! Mou! We only just confessed to each other a few seconds ago!" She pushed him slightly, a pout on her face.

"So?" He hugged her once more.

"Gosh..."

"I love you Zessica."

"M-Me too..."

And they kissed once more.

Remembering once again...

* * *

**I am done! Sorry that it is sooo short! I am going to have a week break, if there is any suggestions for my next fanfic?**


End file.
